


Intoxicate Me Now

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Category: blue bloods
Genre: A WHOLE LOTTA SMUT, Baez makes an appearance, Bound, Car Sex, Danny and Linda, F/M, Handcuffed, Love, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, There’s not a plot, They Deserve This, but is not heavily features, giving this an E cause they curse a lot, lindanny, they curse a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: Linda surprises Danny at the station, and is determined to surprise him more once at home. He, however, ends up surprising her
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Intoxicate Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Smut! So much smut! There is absolutely no plot to this, and it’s probably the most “adventurous” thing I’ve posted so far. 
> 
> I’m giving y’all a sexy story, because, after the crap I’m putting them through, Danny and Linda deserve it

Danny sighed as he watched the couple on the screen. How had he been roped into watching this? He bit his cheek as the couple started to get really hot and heavy. "How come we're the shmucks that got roped into this?"

"I don't know," Baez shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "There's no way a drug deal went down in a hotel where all that happens is sex."

Danny grunted again and abruptly stood up. Baez didn't ask where he was headed. The detective leaned his head against the bathroom stall door, asking himself again why he agreed to do this. It was essentially like watching a porno, and all he could think about was his wife. He closed his eyes and saw her coquettish curves, her smooth skin, her lithe legs, her beautiful breasts, her...

"Damn," Danny cursed under his breath. It was going to be a long day. 

************

Baez sighed after another couple made love and no drug deal happened. She half-payed attention to the couple leaving, then the next couple coming in. She raised an eyebrow, "isn't that...?" When she realized she was about to watch her partner and his wife get it on, she cleared her throat and looked away. Maybe when Danny came back, she'd go ahead and take her break. 

"Anything interesting happen?" Danny sat back down, looking much more comfortable Baez noted. 

"Oh, uh..." she waved her hand in a non-descriptive way, a blush coming to her cheeks. 

"Hey, that looks like me and Linda." Danny frowned slightly when he saw it was himself and his wife. "That is me and Linda."

"I think I'll take my break now," Baez stood up, stretching. 

"Yeah, that's a good idea..." he didn't watch her leave, as his eyes were glued to the screen. 

*************

Linda furrowed her brow as she approached the room where she was told her husband was. I guess it's too secret or something, she thought as she knocked and stuck her head in. 

Baez smiled, "Come on in, Linda. Danny's taking a break."

"Why? Is he okay?"

"For some reason, our CO thought it'd be a fantastic idea to watch video tapes for the hotel that had a drug deal go down recently."

"That doesn't seem too bad."

"The bad part is it's a hotel where everyone has sex. This is like Danny's tenth break."

"Oh... well, where is he now?"

"In the back napping." Baez sat straighter in her seat, grabbing the remote. 

"What? Did you see something?" Linda stood next to Baez. 

"Yeah. Hey, you wouldn't mind waking Danny would you?"

"My pleasure," The nurse smiled and turned on her heel. She made her way to the back room and immediately smiled upon entering. Her husband was asleep on his back, with his arm sprawled across the cot. "I'll take that as an invitation." She whispered as she climbed into the small cot. 

Linda thought about what Baez had said, about this being Danny's tenth break. She smiled deviously and snaked her hand beneath the covers. 

With one hand, she unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his button, and pulled down his zipper. Her hand snuck in his pants, and her mouth dropped open when she felt no underwear. She knew she did that, but she had no idea her husband did it as well. "Danny Reagan, you dirty dog," she whispered before administering her movements. 

It took only a few minutes for Danny to stir, and a few minutes more for a moan to escape his lips. As if he was still half asleep, his hand sleepily made its way down to his pants. Linda removed her hand briefly, watching him get rid of the itch. She placed her hand on his, and his eyes shot open. 

Linda smiled and ticked her eyebrows up once before glancing down. She licked her canine, tipping her head in the general direction of their hands. 

Danny smiled as well, putting his hand on top of hers. He kissed her cheek, silently telling her to take the reigns. She kissed his lips as she started moving her hand in a cork screw motion. 

Ten minutes went by before Danny removed her hand. He hovered over her, kissing her neck. "I need to feel you."

Linda nodded, scratching the name of his neck. "Yes."

He pushed her skirt up to her hips, and raised an eyebrow when he saw she was lacking underwear. 

"Great minds think alike," she mused, grabbing him once again. He moaned and bit her earlobe before entering her.  
Linda had to pull the pillow from beneath her head and prop it up against the headboard. She and Danny were both relentless, as if they hadn't seen each other in months. 

When they finally stumbled out of the room, clothes very disheveled, Baez didn't even ask why they were heading home for a bit. She knew exactly what they were up to in that room. 

Linda bit her lip as she and Danny tried to walk out of the station calmly and unsuspectingly. She wanted to ravish her husband, make him putty in her hands. Until the last ten minutes of the drive home, she kept her hands to herself. 

"I, uh, I have a confession to make," Linda looked down, almost into Danny's lap. 

"Yeah, what's that?"

"I.... it's actually been a long time fantasy of mine to, uh, to have sex at the station."

"I did not know that."

"Mhmm."

"Well..." he turned onto their street. "You're welcome."

Linda reached into her purse, shuffling around to make it look like she was searching for something. She intentionally dropped her bracelet into Danny's lap, "oops. Lemme just get that."

Danny shifted and made a funny sound when Linda's hand started massaging his thigh. He looked over to her, her blue eyes boring into his hazel eyes. She stuck her tongue out, licking her upper lip as her hand moved higher on his thigh. 

Linda didn't stop when Danny parked the car. She continued the search for her bracelet, although she had already slipped it back on her wrist. She palmed her husband through his pants, "y'know that fantasy I talked about?"

"Mhmm," Danny didn't trust his voice not to crack embarrassingly. He only nodded, wondering where she was going with it. 

"It came true, sort of. What I really wanted was for you to take me to the box, strip me naked, and handcuff me to the table. Then you'd fuck me in my ass, and my pussy, until I can't remember my name. And everyone in the station will know how good you are."

"That a fact?"

"Yes," Linda pulled the zipper to his pants down and popped the button. She smiled almost triumphantly as she pulled out her husband's half-hard length. "I've wanted to do that for years." She started moving her fist up and down, occasionally squeezing him. 

"Linda..." it was a long time ago when he learned about her exhibitionist kink. It was when Joe was still around, and Danny had pieced it together himself. "That's... you know that's impossible, right?"

"I know," she sounded disappointed as she shifted to lean over his lap. She placed a kiss on the tip, "which is why I'll have to do this instead."

"That'll do," Danny nodded, making Linda chuckle around him, sending good vibrations throughout his body. Before she had him completely undone, he wound his fingers in her blonde tresses and brought her head up. Her mouth left him with a tantalizing pop! and it was all he could do not to shove her back down. He kissed her lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth. 

Linda blinked a few times after her husband had pulled away. She watched him zip up his pants, and she nearly whimpered. Why wasn't he letting her finish? "Danny-"

"Inside," he huskily told her. "That way," he nibbled at her ear, whispering to her. "I'll have all the room in the world to fuck you."

Linda didn't even try to swallow the moan that escaped her lips. She nodded, breathily agreeing, "yes, Danny."

Quickly they walked into their empty house, glad the kids were at an over night summer camp. Two whole weeks the kids would be gone, meaning the parents could worship each other whenever and wherever they felt like it. 

Linda moaned when Danny pressed her up against the closed front door, attacking her neck with his lips. She moved her hands to his shoulders, pushing the rumpled suit jacket off his arms. 

Danny stopped her movements, "you'll do as I say, yes?"

"Yes, Danny," Linda knew where this was going. It was her favorite bedroom game, and she often used those two words in public, signifying she wanted him. 

"Undress yourself, then undress me."

"Yes, Danny." Keeping eye contact, Linda untied the tie in the back of her dress. She kicked off her high heels, then pulled the side zipper down. Slowly, she peeled the dress from her arms, and pushed it down, letting it pool to the floor. 

Danny licked his lips when he saw that, not only was she not wearing any underwear, she wasn't wearing a bra either. "Feeling adventurous, are we?"

"Yes, Danny." She accentuated her gate as she walked the few feet to him. Clutching his light blue shirt, she answered, "very adventurous." She kissed him soundly, swiping her tongue across his, all while unbuttoning his shirt. She left kisses and bites all across his torso, stalling because she loved having him undone, and because she loved his toned, sexy body. 

Danny watched as she pushed his pants down in one fluid motion, "get up." He stepped away, kicking off his own shoes and discarding the pants. "Stay here."

"Yes, Danny." Linda resisted the urge to ask where he was headed; seeing him take the stairs two at a time completely made up for her limited vocabulary. When he came down again, and dangled the handcuffs from his pointer finger, she immediately felt heat at the apex of her thighs. 

"This may not be the box," he took her hands in his, "but I can sure as hell handcuff you and fuck your tight ass on that table."

Linda bit her lip, closing her eyes. "Yes, Danny, please. Please do it." 

He handcuffed her, bringing his lips to hers. "You tell me when it's too much."

"I will," if she was able to, she would've touched his cheek reassuringly. As it was, she was handcuffed, so she settled for a quick peck on his lips. "Don't worry. I always tell you when it's too much."

Feeling more comfortable after hearing her words, Danny lead her to the kitchen table. He was about to bend her over the table when he had a better idea. He loosened one cuff, sliding it through the rails in the back of the chair. He cuffed her once more, her front hot and sweaty against the cool table. She was being stretched, and Danny knew it. He walked over to where her face lay, "tell me-"

She kissed him powerfully, making him forget his thought. "I promise I'll tell you if it gets to be too much. But it won't, cause you know my limits."

He kissed her once more, "I love you."

"And I love you."

He left her with one more kiss before walking behind her. He ran his hands over her round ass, warming it up before he ravished it, as per her request. He grinned like a devil when a deliciously dirty moan escaped his wife's lips as soon as his hand made contact with her ass. 

The spankings continued for a few minutes before Linda felt like she was going to explode. She always amazed at how her husband made her feel. He somehow always made her love him more, so when he stopped after a strangled moan fell from her lips, she was sure she was about to feel even more love for him. 

"Is it too much?"

She looked behind her to the best of her abilities. "No, no. Gosh, no! My elbows hurt, that's all."

"Hold still," he told her exiting the room. 

"Like I have a choice," she mumbled, wondering where he went off to. It took a little longer than she expected, and, if she was being honest, she was starting to feel uncomfortable. She couldn't handle being confounded in a room by herself; it reminded her of when she was kidnapped. 

"Here," Danny rounded the table with a fluffy pillow from their bedroom. He placed it beneath her elbows, petting her hair back from her face. "Better?"

"Much. But don't leave me alone cuffed like that again. That's a little too much."

"I won't do it again. I'm sorry. Do you want to stop?"

"Hell no. Fuck me, Danny. Fuck me hard."

"Gladly." He made a mental note never to leave her bound by herself. He ran his hands over her ass again, still feeling the heat from the spankings. He spanked her a few more times, over her ass and thighs, wanting her to feel it for days to come. 

Linda moaned, dropping her forehead to the table, when she felt Danny prepping her. He was always so good to her, it made her heart swell with love. She cursed freely as he entered her from behind, the slight burning sensation send shivers up her spine. 

Danny went slowly at first, letting Linda adjust to the protrusion. He gripped her hips as her fingers curled into a fist. He picked up the pace, smacking her ass every now and then, sending more pleasure jolts through her spine. 

"Danny," Linda's voice came from the table. "Touch me. Touch me, Danny." 

Danny ghosted his fingers where she wanted them, and as she rose on her toes to coax him to go faster, he pulled away and cursed. "Fuck. Do that again."

"Yes, Danny." She rose on her toes again, smirking when she heard more unholy curses. "Y'like that?" She did it again and again and again until her name fell from his lips. 

Danny called out his wife's name in such a dirty way, it had her pleading with him to bring her to the pleasure point. She asked politely, despite how dirty she felt, and when he pressed his fingers against her, her eyes rolled back. 

"Danny," Linda moaned his name, silently asking him to hurry. She was close, and as much as she was enjoying it all, she needed her release. "Danny, please."

"Please what?"

She cursed him, getting a hard smack to her ass in return. "Make me come."

He leaned over to kiss her shoulder, his fingers finding her from again. He poked and prodded, rubbed and scratched, until his name and a slew of curses fell from her lips. 

Linda slumped onto the table, breathing heavily, with a huge, satisfied grin on her face. She whimpered when Danny pulled out of her, missing the perfect connection. 

Danny swiped her sweaty hair away from her face. "You done?"

She nodded, her eyes closing as his lips pressed against hers. She sighed when the cuffs were removed from her hands; slowly, she pushed herself off the table, feeling weak all over. Her arms were tremendously sore from being suspended as they were, her ass and thighs were on fire, and all she wanted was a bubble bath to calm down. 

Danny knew when they agreed to spankings and bindings that both of them would need a lot of cuddles and snuggles afterwards. He knew Linda always liked calming down in a warm bubble bath. "I think you deserve a bubble bath."

"I think we both deserve one." She held his hand as the walked to and up the stairs. 

**********

Linda's eyelids started feeling heavy as Danny massaged her shoulders and upper arms in the warm bath water. She rested her head against his shoulder, letting the soft music and his massaging put her at ease. 

"This was much better than what I had planned today," Danny mused, slipping his arms around Linda, hugging her tightly. 

She titled her head to kiss his cheek, "we should do it again... I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you the most."


End file.
